Course of Fate
by ChocolateCurls
Summary: A series of random one shots between Peeta and Katniss during the course of the Hunger Games trilogy, and after. Events are not in the same order as they happened in the book.
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Or Peeta. But I wish I did :)**

**

* * *

**

The day of the reaping- 74th Hunger Games

**"Other men said they have seen angels, **  
**But I have seen thee **  
**And thou art enough." **

Peeta POV

"Get up, son! Today's a big day!" My dad shouts, pulling open the curtains. I blink as the sunlight falls into my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I groan, push the covers off, and sit up. I blearily rub my eyes, and look at my father. I can tell he's trying to smile, but it's coming out as more of a grimace. That's when I remember...today's the reaping.

"Morning, dad," I mutter, getting up. I look out the window, and from the sunlight streaming through the dirty glass, I can make out that I've slept in. I glance at the clock and see that it's 12 o'clock already. "When do we leave?"

"I just need to take care of some things around the shop, son," my dad replies. "We'll leave in an hour. Get up, now."

I trudge through our small home, that connects to the bakery. I smell the scent of the freshly baked bread wafting through the house, and my stomach starts grumbling. But my family can't afford to eat it for ourselves, even though we make it. We have to make do with the left overs, every day.

I get ready, the feeling of dread growing in my stomach with each passing minute. But everyone feels this way around the time of the reaping. Who knows whose family will get torn apart next?

Yet here I was, dressing myself up for the most dreaded occasion of the year. A black and white suit. The idea was ridiculous, but of course, you have to look good for the cameras. You know, in case you get picked.

"Peeta! Get over here, fast," my mother screams. "Why your father insisted you should be allowed to sleep in is beyond me!"

I roll my eyes and walk towards the kitchen, sitting down at the small table. My brother, Tom, is already there, eating a piece of leftover bread from yesterday. He's 19 years old, and safe from the reaping.

"Hey, Peeta," he says, smiling.

"Good morning."

"Oh, come on...don't look so gloomy! There's hardly a chance of you or Rye getting picked, anyway! It'll all be over in a few hours, and life'll go back to normal."

I sigh and pick on my food. He's right, though. Since we were one of the better off families in tDistrict 12, and not part of the Seam, I didn't have to put my name down for tesserae. Neither did my brother, Rye, who was a year younger than me. But I still couldn't shake off that feeling of dread.

"Well, hurry up then! Let's go! We'll be late!" my mother shouts, ushering us out of our seats.

I hastily slip the rest of the bread in my mouth, and walk towards the front door. My father and Rye are already standing there, waiting for us. We head towards the square, huddled together for what I didn't know might be the last time I ever did so.

* * *

We reach the square at one o'clock. There are bright banners everywhere, it's sunny, but the atmosphere's melancholy and morose. Obviously, no one's happy to be here.

We sign in, and I'm ushered to stand in line with all the other sixteen year olds. I glance back at my family. My mother's face is emotionless, as usual, and my father and Tom smile encouragingly at me. I glance at Rye, and we both smile at each other, with the hope that we'll all be seated at the dinner table in the evening.

I stand with some of my friends, but we're all to tense to make jokes or have any fun. Out of the corner of my eye, I see can see Katniss pushing through to stand in line looking tense and stiff. My breath catches in my throat as I look at her. She looks beautiful. She always does, but today she's wearing a lovely gown, with her hair put up in that intricate braid. I'm not going to pray only for Rye and me- I'll pray for her, too.

I reluctantly tear my gaze from Katniss as the mayor starts with the formalities. I space out through the speech- It's been the same one, year after year.

After his speech, Effie Trinket takes the mike, and her annoying, high pitched voice can be heard.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She squeals. "Ladies first!"

She dips her hand into the ball containing all the girls' names, and pulls out a slip of paper. With bated breath, the whole of district 12 stares at her, waiting to hear the name that will come out of her mouth.

I glance at Katniss, fervently hoping it wouldn't be her. Then, Effie Trinket announces who it is.

Primrose Everdeen.

Oh no. Everyone murmurs, upset, as they always do when a twelve year old gets chosen. But I'm looking at Katniss, who's standing shell shocked, motionless. She collapses, slightly, and I see a boy from the Seam steadying her.

"Prim! PRIM!" she shouts desperately. I watch helplessly as she rushes towards the stage, and I immediately realize what she's about to do.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!"

There's a collective intake of breath, as everyone stands, shocked and confused. District 12 hasn't has a tribute in years.

My heart breaks as I watch the girl I've loved for years walking bravely towards the stage...towards her death. I watch as Effie Trinket congratulates her, and asks everyone to give her a round of applause. But no one does. Instead, the entire Seam, each and every person, touches their three middle fingers to their lips and hold it out to her. It means a goodbye, to someone you love. I don't want to say goodbye. But do I have a choice?

Haymitch, drunk, manages a congratulations, and then the cameras are trained on him, Effie Trinket hastily moves on to the male tributes. As her hand reaches into the ball, she pulls out a piece of paper and reads out the name.

Three guesses who got picked.

"Peeta Mellark!"

It doesn't register for a second, but then all my friends are shouting around me, girls throwing themselves at me in despair. Giving me hugs, reassurances that don't help me at all. Someone gently pushes me, and I snap back to reality.

Walking towards the podium, I try to convey as less emotion as possible, but inside, I'm filled with panic and disbelief. I have to play against Katniss? Katniss Everdeen? Possibly watch her die, and die myself?

Of course, there are no volunteers, when Effie asks for them. My friends don't care about me _that_ much, and Rye always was a coward. But still, better me that him.

As the Mayor reads through the Treaty of Treason, I sneak a glance at Katniss. She's looking down, despair and sorrow written all over her face, and I know she's thinking about the incident with the bread, years ago.

I remember the first time I fell in love with her. Heard her sing. It was beautiful, and I knew I was a goner. Ever since that day, I hoped for the happy ending my own father couldn't have. Stealing glances at her in the hallways at school, glaring jealously at her and Gale, always hanging out together...but I never could build up the courage to go talk to her.

After he reads through the Treaty, the Mayor motions for Katniss and me to shake hands. Taking a deep breath, I step forward and take her soft hand in mine. I've imagined doing that for years, just holding her and being with her, but definitely not under these circumstances. I look her in the eye and gently squeeze her hand , trying to reassure her.

I never thought there'd be a bright side in all this, but maybe there is. I can protect her.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Either way, review, please! :)**


	2. A Song to Love

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites, guys! I'd like it if you reviewed too, though :) But thanks anyway!**

**Chapter 2... :D**

**

* * *

**

**As sweet and musical as bright Apollo's Lute, strung with his hair; And when Love speaks, the voice of all the gods makes Heaven drowsy with the harmony.**

**-William Shakespeare**

**When Peeta first fell in love...**

Peeta Mellark was a cheerful child. Everyone adored him and loved him...he was handsome, innocent, sweet and made everyone around him instantly happy. His joy and excitement were contagious, and it was no wonder he was extremely popular in school and had a lot of friends. But like all other little kids who were five years old, Peeta Mellark was nervous on his first day.

Blond hair combed properly, wearing jeans and a newly bought buttoned down shirt (which cost a fortune, leaving his mother grumbling at his father's insistence for the best for his little boy), he anxiously grabbed hold of his father's hand as they walked towards the old school building. He looked around at the crowd of other five year olds, all holding anxiously onto their father's or mother's hands.

Peeta caught sight of Delly Cartwright holding her mother's hand, and gave her a small wave. She smiled back and pulled he mother over to him.

"Hello, Peeta," Delly said shyly. "You nervous?"

"Kinda," Peeta replied easily, shrugging off his nerves. Boys weren't nervous. "Excited, actually."

"Me too!" Delly squealed. "I can't wait to make new friends, learn new stuff-"

"Get homework, less time to play-"

"An excuse not to work around the house!" Delly giggled.

"All right, Delly. We'll be late for your registration. We better get in line with the other C's," Delly's mother added to Peeta's father. "You guys can talk later."

"See you, Delly!" "Bye!"

As they were waiting to get in line for registration, Peeta's father gently tugged on his hand. "See that little girl over there?" he whispered to his son, nodding his head towards a pretty girl wearing a red plaid dress, her dark hair adorned with two braids. "I wanted to marry her mother, you know."

"What happened, dad?" Peeta asked, confused. Why should dad want to be with any other woman besides his mom?

"She ran off with a coal miner," his dad sighed.

"A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?"

"Because when he sings, Peeta...even the birds stop to listen."

"So she ran off with him just because he sang well?" Peeta asked, incredulous.

"Oh, but you haven't heard him sing, son. If only I had a voice like that...things might have turned out different," he said wistfully, gazing at the girl's mother, now hastily pushing through the crowd to get in line.

"What's her name, dad?" he asked, gazing at the pretty girl.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

After standing for hours at the registration line, Peeta hugged his father goodbye, and went along with the rest of his students to his class. They all got seated in the first grade classroom, and Peeta sat beside Delly.

"Good morning, class," a chirpy, young lady said. "I'll be your teacher for the year! I'm Ms. Ivy, and I'm sure we'll all have fun, learning new things!"

Ms. Ivy then asked everyone to introduce themselves, and soon after, everyone was well settled in and making new friends. Peeta quite liked Ms. Ivy, she wasn't mean, like most of the other adults he'd met around district 12.

As the school day progressed, Peeta got more and more comfortable with everyone, and soon a large group of eight or nine boys and girls, including Delly, were seated with him during lunch. He laughed and talked with them, everyone exchanging their lunches and playing around. But Peeta's gaze occasionally travelled to Katniss, who was sitting at another lunch table with Madge Undersee, eating her food. Katniss was quite pretty, he noticed, just like her mother.

When lunch got over, all the kids headed back to the classroom and settled on their stools. Ms Ivy entered, and smiled. "Now, we're going to do something very exciting. Every day after lunch, we'll have a special music assembly. Each day, we'll sing songs for an hour. How does that sound?"

Everyone murmured and exchanged excited looks and whispers. Ms. Ivy grinned and tried to calm down the excited five year olds.

"I thought we'd start off with a special number today. Something special to district 12. Does anyone know the Valley Song?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Peeta could see a small hand shooting up to the air, followed by a squeaky, "I do!"

Everyone turned to look and Peeta saw Katniss standing up on her stool. "Start when you're ready, Katniss," Ms. Ivy said encouragingly.

Katniss looked around the room brightly, no sign of nervousness on her face. Clearing her throat, she started to sing.

And Peeta stopped breathing. Breath caught in his throat, he gaped at the little girl standing on the stool, her sweet, melodious voice filling the classroom. Everyone was dead quiet, and Peeta couldn't take his eyes off her. But for a moment, he glanced at the windows, and he could swear that the birds themselves had stopped singing and had become utterly still, just to hear her. She effortlessly sang the whole song, not one mistake or stumble. Her voice was clear, free from any flaw...and to Peeta, it sounded like a chorus of bells, angels singing together in harmony.

Peeta was enraptured. After the song, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and in a daze, clapped along with the others.

Katniss shyly got off the stool and took her seat, amidst the praises for her beautiful voice.

But Peeta's five year old mind only focused on one thing. He now realized why Katniss' mom had chosen the coal miner instead of his father. Why she fell in love with him. After hearing Katniss' voice...he knew one thing. He had fallen for her spell. He was a goner, just like her mother had been.

Every night since that say, Peeta fell asleep dreaming about her face. The only girl that filled his thoughts, Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Love The Way You Lie

**I know I'm not supposed to reply to reviews in the story, but I cant really reply to this person, since he/she gave an anonymous review :)**

**So, K, your idea's up next! I just need time to think it through, and I really wanted to post this one up...but your's is next, definitely :D**

**Until then, chapter 3...**

**

* * *

**

***When Peeta finds out that Katniss doesn't have true feelings for him, after all...***

_**A mighty pain to love it is, And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;**_  
_**But of all pains, the greatest pain, it is to love, but love in vain.**_

_**-Abraham Cowley**_

Peeta POV

After the interview with Caesar Flickerman, we all return to our rooms, to collect our belongings before we head for the train. I didn't bring much, but I went to my room anyway, one last time.

It didn't hold a lot of-scratch that-_any_ good memories, but it was the last time I'd be seeing it. Not that I would miss the luxury, since we'd be settled in Victor's Village, anyway...

After I came back, they drove us through the streets, in a car with heavily tinted windows. The car ride was silent, but I was content just to hold Katniss' hand, to just be with her. I couldn't wait to reach back home...we'd be neighbors, Katniss and I, and I could spend all my time with her. Oh, and Haymitch. Joy.

I won't miss a lot of things about the Capitol, _especially_ their sense of style. But I'll never forget the fact that coming here brought me love. I'll miss Portia, of course...but I'll see her in a few months. I'll miss my prep team, Cinna, and even Caesar Flickerman, in fact. He's actually a nice guy, if you ignore the fact that he interviews kids being sent to their deaths for a living.

We get into the train, and are joined by Effie and Haymitch, who are accompanying us back to District 12. The train starts moving, and we're soon plunged into the darkness. We all head towards the kitchen, and eat a satisfying, enormous dinner spread which has been laid out for us. And for the first time since the reaping, I eat without any preconceptions, or worries about what might be in store for me. All I know is, we're heading back home, to our families and friends.

After dinner, we all settle down to watch a replay of the interview. Katniss excuses herself to go change, and I sit back on the sofa.

The last part of the interview was getting played. "...Well, I know when it hit me. The night when you shouted out his name from that tree," Caesar says.

"Yes, I guess that was it. I mean, until that point, I just tried not to think about what my feelings would be, honestly, because it was so confusing and it only made things worse if I actually cared about him. But then, in the tree, everything changed," Katniss replied.

"Why do you think that was?"

"Maybe...for the first time...there was a chance I could actually keep him."

My stomach flipped in joy, just like it did when she said it during the interview. I knew I had a huge, goofy grin on my face, as Haymitch looked at me and shook his head, an exasperated smile on his face. I couldn't really make out, but I thought I heard him mutter something that vaguely sounded like, "Whipped."

"I'm NOT whipped!" I shouted, laughing. Haymitch just chuckled, and Effie rolled her eyes, smiling.

Of course, whenever Haymitch and Effie try to strike a conversation, it turns into an argument.

I tune them out and watch the rest of the interview. "...So now that you've got me, what are you going to do do with me?" I ask.

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt."

And I can see that there's total adoration and love from both of us, as I capture my lips in hers.

Just then, Katniss walks into the room, dressed in her traditional shirt and pants. Her hair is up in that intricate braid again, and she looks like the old Katniss. The one I fell in love with. But I have to say, I did prefer the dress. She sits down next to me, and I put my arm around her shoulders. She shifts, and I can't help noticing she looks slightly uncomfortable, but I shrug it off. She's probably just tired...it's been a long day, after all.

* * *

After a few hours, the train stops for fuel. Eager to get out of the claustrophobic compartments, I pull Katniss along to go outside for some fresh air. We're alone. Since we don't have anything to run away from now, there aren't any guards surrounding us. Katniss and I walk down the track, my hand in hers.

We reach a small patch of wildflowers, and I bend down to gather them, and elaborately present them to her, smiling. She accepts them, murmuring a small, "Thanks."

She smiles, but it comes out more as a grimace. "What's wrong?" I ask her, worried.

"Nothing," she answers, looking down. I let it go. I know she'll tell me when she's ready.

We continue to walk, and we soon pass the last compartment of the train. I'm sure there aren't any cameras here, and I'm about to lean in to kiss her when Haymitch comes up behind us. "Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be okay." I try to catch his eye, but he avoids my gaze and starts to head back towards the train.

I turned to Katniss questioningly. "What's he mean?"

She immediately replies. "It's the Capitol. They didn't like our stunt with the berries."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It seemed to rebellious. So, Haymitch has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse."

"Coaching you? But not me."

"He knew you were smart enough to get it right."

I blink, trying to shake away the feeling of dread and disappointment that has started to crash down on me. "I didn't know there was anything to get right. So what you're saying is, these last few days and...then I guess...back in the arena...that was just some strategy you two worked out."

"No. I mean, I couldn't even talk to him in the arena, could I?" she stammers.

"But you knew what he wanted you to do, didn't you?" She hestitated, biting her lip in anxiety. "Katniss?" I let go of her hand, and she stumbles.

"It was all for the Games," I try to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but I can't help it. "How you acted."

"Not all of it." I can see her gripping onto the flowers tightly, knuckles turning white. I'm sure she's just nervous, thinking about how she's going to explain what went on in the arena to Gale.

"Then how much?" I demand, looking at her. "No, forget that. I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?"

She looks desperately at me. "I don't know. The closer we get to District 12, the more confused I get," she whispers. I wait for her to continue, but its evident she has nothing more to say.

"Well, let me know when you work it out," I say, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. But I knew she could hear it. Could she hear my heart breaking, too?

I turn and walk away, back to the train, because I can't stand to look at her anymore. I might just break down completely. Could the joy and happiness I'd been feeling just days ago been real? It didn't seem like it.

I enter the train and start to head for my room, when I bump into Haymitch. I shove past him and start to walk down the hallway. "Hey, kid-"

"Leave me alone, Haymitch," I say gruffly, opening my room. He catches up to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Look, Peeta...if its any assurance to you, she really does care about you."

I look him in the eye, trying to hold in the pain and hurt I'm feeling. "Doesn't change the fact that everything that happened between us, in the arena, was a complete lie. You could've told me, Haymitch. Prepared me for this."

"But it was more convincing-"

"Right, convincing," I cut off. "Real convenient for you two, my feelings, right? Doesn't matter how I feel in the end."

When he doesn't reply, I shrug his hand off and slam the door. A few seconds later, I can hear him walk away. I slowly sink to the ground, face buried in my hands.

The worst part is, I have to pretend everything's fine. I have to pretend I'm in love-

No. I'm still in love with her, of course. I have to pretend everything's perfect, and that...that she loves me back. Like it's _not_ unrequited love.

Pretend for the victory tour, the next Hunger Games, year after year after year...all the while knowing it isn't true, and I'll just be an unwanted nuisance, separating her from true happiness. With...Gale.

I stare emotionlessly at the opposite wall. I try to think of something that will make me feel better, how I'll be back home soon, baking bread, icing cakes...anything to take my mind off her and fill the empty void inside me.

I get up and stretch out across my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can hear Effie and Haymitch calling me out of my room to talk to me, but I ignore them.

Once I reach home, I'll have to act again. Pretend like everything in my life's amazing, that I'm happily in love with Katniss, nothing could be better. Back to acting, which is what I'm good at.

But you know what? I just found out she's better at it.

* * *

**What do you think? :) Press that green button. Or is it blue? :/**


	4. To Die For

Here you go, K :)

Chapter 4! :D

* * *

***Katniss just came back from the feast...and Peeta wakes up to find her unconscious, lying in a pool of blood...***

_**"Life is eternal, and love is immortal,**_  
_**and death is only a horizon;**_  
_**and a horizon is nothing, save the limit of our sight."**_

When I wake up, the sun is peeking through the cracks in the cave. Wait. Cave? I abruptly sit up, and take in my surroundings. Though its sunny, its pouring outside. Where am I? Why am I not at home, being shaken awake by mother, shouted at for sleeping in, for not doing the chores around the house...

Then it comes back to me. The last couple of weeks, the Careers, Katniss, the Hunger Games, my leg...my leg. Startled, I lift my pants, to see that the bleeding has stopped. The swelling's considerably reduced, and it doesn't hurt anymore. And when my eyes have adjusted to the lighting, thats when I notice her.

Katniss, lying on the floor next to me, head surrounded by a puddle of blood.

Giving a strangled cry, I jump up and head over to her, lifting her head up. There's a deep gash on the side of her face, and the blood hasn't stopped flowing. I can feel the panic filling inside of me, but I try to push it down. It won't do any good to panic now, when I should be helping her. _Please, please, let her not be dead._

Fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill over, I rip off the side of my t-shirt and tie it around her head, in an attempt to stop the blood. I keep it there for a few seconds, and then lift her, carrying her over to the sleeping bag, remove her soaking wet boots and socks, and tuck her in.

"No way are you going to die on me, Katniss," I say aloud, fiercely. I grab her wrist, and am relieved to feel a pulse. It's erratic, but still there. I want to try and wake her up, get some food and water in her, but I'm afraid to.

"Haymitch, I'm going to kill you!" I shout, knowing he can hear me. I know he gave her the sleep syrup. "We had a deal!"

He promised. He and I both knew he had to concentrate on the survival of only one of us. And I told him it had to be Katniss, no arguments. He agreed to make sure she survived through this, no matter what happened to me. He knew going to this feast would be risky, and he still gave her a way to go.

Furious, I look around the cave and find an empty syringe lying on the floor. Angrily kicking it, I let out a roar of frustration, cursing Haymitch, and these stupid Games. I know I'm making a racket, but I'm too upset to care.

I know I'm taking out my anger on Haymitch, but I'm actually frustrated at Katniss.

Stupid, stupid girl. Going to that stupid feast, which was obviously a trap, just to save me. And tricking me, giving me that sleep syrup! I'll have to talk about that to her later.

_Because there will be a later_, I tell myself firmly.

No way in hell am I letting her die for me. I can't live with that.

Taking a few slow breaths, I try to calm down and sit on the floor of the cave, looking at her. She looks so peaceful, save the cut across her face. Still so...beautiful.

"Oh, Katniss," I groan, stroking her hair. "Why did you go?"

I wait for a few minutes, and then risk taking off the cloth, which is now soaked in blood. The bleeding has reduced, but still hasn't stopped completely. Digging through Katniss' backpack, I find a first aid kit, take out a bandage and cover her wound with it. I find a plastic sheet in there, too, and I wedge in between the rocks in the ceiling, like a canopy above her so the rain leaking through the top won't fall on her.

As the day goes by, Katniss doesn't show any signs of waking up, but her breathing's normal, which I take as a good sign. I get really hungry, though, and gobble at least three pieces of groosling before I realize I should probably save some for Katniss, for when she wakes up.

I sit next to her, replacing her bandage every few hours. At the end of the day, I'm relieved to see that the bleeding's stopped. _She's going to make it._

The anthem plays and at the end of it, Clove's face flashes across the sky. I'm sure the wound on Katniss' face was Clove's work, but I wonder who killed her. Thresh, maybe? I settle down next to Katniss, keeping watch, silently praying she'll wake up tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning, the swelling in my leg is mostly gone, and my leg looks, almost, normal. There isn't much space in the cave, but I try to walk around a bit, and it feels great to use my legs, without it hurting at every step I take. There's a storm outside, and its raining heavily.

Settling down next to Katniss, I stroke her cheek, nothing to do except hope for the best. I feel her stirring under my hand and give a relieved sigh. Smiling, I shake her awake.

"Katniss? Katniss, can you hear me?"

Her eyes flash open, filled with panic. I bend down so that she can see my face, and she sighs in relief. "Peeta."

"Hey," I say, relieved. "Good to see your eyes again."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not sure. I woke up yesterday evening and you were lying next to me in a very scary pool of blood," I shudder. Not something I want to go through again. "I think its stopped finally, but I wouldn't sit up or anything."

And of course, she tries to, but I gently push her back down. Holding a bottle of water to her lips, I let her take a few mouthfuls.

"You're better," she remarks.

"Much better. Whatever you shot into my arm did the trick. By this morning, almost all the swelling in my leg was gone."

I give her something to eat, and then tuck her in the sleeping bag again. "I wonder what brought on this storm? I mean, who's the target?" I ask.

"Cato and Thresh. Foxface will be in her den somewhere, and Clove...she cut me and then..." she trails off.

"I know Clove's dead. I saw it in the sky last night. Did you kill her?"

"No. Thresh broke her skull with a rock."

Ouch. Guess she deserved it, though. "Lucky he didn't catch you, too."

She grimaces. "He did. But he let me go." I raise my eyebrow, and she proceeds to tell me everything that happened. The explosion, Rue's death, what happened at the feast...

"He let you go because he didn't want to owe you anything?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't expect you to understand it. You've always had enough. But if you'd lived in the Seam, I wouldn't have to explain," she says.

I feel slightly offended. "And don't try. Obviously I'm too dim to get it."

She ignores me. "Its like the bread. How I never seem to get over owing you for that."

"The bread?" I ask, confused. "Oh, from when we were kids? I think we can let that go. I mean, you just brought me back from the dead."

"But you didn't know me," she argues. "We had never even spoken. Besides, it's the first gift that's always the hardest to pay back. I wouldn't have even been here to do it if you hadn't helped me then. Why did you, anyway?"

I smile. "Why? You know why." She shakes her head. _I was in love with you. Still am._"Haymitch said it would take a lot of convincing," I sigh.

"Haymitch?" She asks, confused. "What's he got to do with it?"

"Nothing," I mutter, and change the subject. I know we're supposed to be in love, but does she really, truly love me? Or is it just for the Games? I'm not sure. Yeah, we exchanged kisses and stuff, but for her to truly have feelings for me...that would be wonderful.

If not, I'd be content to just love her from aside. Watch her be happy. But I'd fight for her love first, because I'm in too deep now.

Her love is worth dying for.

* * *

**I'm not that happy with it, I'm not good with all that angsty stuff :P**

**But what do _you_ think? Press the 'Review' button! I checked, it's blue :D**


	5. Hunger For You

Chapter 5 :)

* * *

**_Yet leave me not; yet, if thou wilt, be free;_**

**_Love me no more, but love my love of thee._**

**_~Algernon Charles Swinburne_**

Peeta POV

I know Katniss. After practically stalking her for...11 years, I know her by now. She's up to something...and I'm sure she's trying to keep me alive. Which doesn't quite go well with my plan.

Wanting some time alone with her, I volunteer to take watch.

After the others have gone to sleep, we sit on the damp sand by the water, backs pressed against each other. I intertwine my fingers with hers, and we sit quietly as I gaze towards the forest. Who knows what dangers lie there? Dangers I'd never want Katniss to get caught up in.

"Katniss," I murmur, caressing her hair. "There's no use pretending we don't know what the other one is trying to do." Saving each other. An endless cycle, which I'm sure will end up to be disastrous.

"I don't know what kind of deal you made with Haymitch," I continue, "But you should know he made me promises as well." _Promises to keep you alive. _"So I think we can assume he was lying to one of us."

She shifts and raises her eyes to meet mine. "Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I don't want you forgetting how different our circumstances are. If you die, and I live, there's no life for me at all back in District 12. You're my whole life. I'd never be happy again."

And suddenly, I'm not in the Games anymore. This isn't for the capitol audience, trying to get more sponsors, pulling of the tragic star-crossed lovers routine. Of course, it never has been for me, but I silently will Katniss to understand that I mean every word of it. Truly. I'm surprised myself by the amount of pain that fills me when I think of living without her. Without seeing her face everyday, even if they're just fleeting glimpses of her in the school hallways.

She starts to object, but I put my finger to her lips. "It's different for you. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard. But there are other people who'd make your life worth living."

I then pull out the final weapon I have to convince her.

I tug the gold locket from around my neck and hold it out to her. Opening the latch, I watch her expression as she sees the photos inside. Prim. Her mother. Gale. My heart feels that familiar pang when her gaze lingers on him, but for once, it's a good thing. And we both know why I'm showing her this. "Your family needs you, Katniss," I tell her.

I want her to understand. If she survives this, it'll all be done. No more Games, and she can live a happy life with Gale. Marry him, have his kids...its the last thing I want, but if it means keeping her happy, I'll go for it.

She stares at the pictures, and looks at me, pain and remorse clouding her features.

"No one really needs me," I tell her, shaking my head. It's true. I have two other brothers to take care of my parents. A handful of friends. Delly, maybe. They'll mourn me, of course...but they'll move on with their lives eventually.

Looking up at me in disbelief, she gives a strained whisper. "I do. I need you."

The way she says it, the way she's looking at me, makes me think that she really means it. My heart flutters, holding on to the possibility that she does care about me. Even if its not in the way I want her to, at least she cares enough to keep me alive. I suppose I should be happy, but this revelation makes me even more upset. I start to speak, but am abruptly shut up when she captures my lips in a kiss.

Every kiss I've shared with her, every single one, has felt amazing, like she and I were the only ones that existed, wrapped in our own little bubble. But this time, along with that familiar sensation of joy, I feel that desperation and longing creep up, too. Like this might be the last one we ever share.

She eagerly wraps her fingers in my hair, and I curl my arms around her waist. I feel that warmth spreading up inside me, with that hunger, that need to do more. I deepen the kiss and pull her closer to me, thankful that there's nothing to interrupt us...

But then its midnight, and the lightning storm starts, startling both of us. We jump apart, and I lean my forehead against hers, both of us trying to catch our breath.

There's a startled cry from behind us, and I look back to see Finnick jumping up, his fingers clutching the ground. "I can't sleep anymore," he pants. "One of you should rest."

I think he notices our expressions then, and the way we're all over each other. He raises and eyebrow. "Or both of you. I can watch alone."

"Its too dangerous," I tell him. "I'm not tired. You lie down, Katniss."

She silently nods, and I lead her to where the others are sleeping. I put the chain with the locket around her neck, and make her lie down. I gently gaze at her face and caress it. Swallowing back tears, I kiss her again, softly, lips lingering on hers.

I don't want to come out from the moment, but the Capitol audience will be wondering why I haven't used the most persuasive argument I have. If only it were true, she'd probably listen to me. I gently lay my hand on her stomach, where our baby should be. "You're going to make a great mother, you know," I tell her, gently pressing my lips to hers once more.

I walk back to where Finnick is, and settle down next to him. I stare straight ahead, indicating that I'm in no mood to talk. He gives me a glance, eyes full of pity, before he turns away, lost in his own thoughts.

Pity for what, though? That only one of us can survive? It won't be me. I'll make sure of that. I think of Annie Cresta, the girl Finnick's in love with. His Katniss. How she's waiting for him back at home. I feel a wave of remorse, but push it down. No, Finnick cannot go back alive if I intend to send Katniss back to District twelve.

"She really loves you, you know," Finnick whispers. "Any one can see that."

I give him a sad smile, nodding. If only that were true.

But I know who she really loves. I saw the way they talked and laughed together...how Gale Hawthorne made her so happy. The way their fingers laced perfectly together as she slept by him when he was injured. But if that's what makes her happy, that's what I'll give her. A chance at life. To learn how to love.

Just like how she taught me.

* * *

**Sigh. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.**

**Ditch her. Take me.**

**Hm. Review, please :)**

**Oh, any suggestions what to do next? From CF, preferably.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Last Moments

**Hi! :) Thanks for the suggestions, I'll work on them as soon as I can :D**

**Chapter 6...**

* * *

**When you lose someone you love, you gain an angel that you know.**

**-Anonymous**

***Final hours of the 75th Hunger Games***

The final notes of the anthem fade out, but there are no faces appearing in the sky tonight. Since there are only a few of us left, I guess the Gamemakers will be curious to know whether or not Beetee's plan will work. I hope it does, though, in all honesty, I don't know the first thing about electricity. I suppose they taught it to us in school, but why would I pay attention when there are better things to be concentrating about? Like, Katniss.

At around nine, we leave the camp, shells scattered around. We head to the beach, and hike up to the lightning tree in silence. There's a full moon tonight, though I don't know if its real, or merely a creation of the Gamemakers. Either way, I'm sure it will be the last one I ever see, if my plan's going to work.

And I intend it to.

"Help me with this, Finnick," Beetee instructs, rolling out the huge lump of wire. The rest of us stand guard, and I watch as Finnick ties the wire to a loose branch, as both of them start to wind it around the trunk of the tree. They loop it in an intricate maze, but I don't know how that would make a difference.

They've just finished when the 10 o'clock wave begins.

"All right," Beetee says, telling us the plan. "Johanna, Katniss- you two are the swiftest, and can move the fastest through the forest. I want you two to take the coil through it, unwinding it as you go."

I can tell both Katniss and Johanna aren't very happy to be working together, but they have no choice but to listen to whatever Beetee says.

"Head towards the twelve o'clock beach, and drop the metal spool deep into the water," he continues. "Make sure it sinks. Then run for the jungle. If you leave right now, you should make it to safety in time."

"I want to go with them as a guard," I immediately say. I know its a stupid thing to do, but I'm sure Katniss is going to find some absurd way to blow herself up, and I need to watch out for her. I can't let her out of my sight. Besides, I don't trust Johanna.

"You're too slow," Beetee reasons. "Besides, I need you on this end. Katniss will guard." Oh, great.

I open my mouth to protest, but Beetee cuts me off. "There's no time to debate this. I'm sorry. If the girls are to get out of there alive, they need to move now."

I can't really argue with that, but it doesn't mean I feel better about it. How can I protect her when we're in two opposite ends of the arena? But Beetee's right, of course. Damn leg.

"Its okay," Katniss tells me. "We'll just drop the coil and come straight back up."

"Not into the lightning zone," Beetee reminds her. "Head for the tree in the one-to-two-o'clock sector. If you find you're running out of time, move over one more. Don't even think about going back on the beach, though, until I can assess the damage."

Katniss nods, then turns to me. She holds my face in her hands. "Don't worry," she tells me. "I'll see you at midnight."

Giving me a chaste kiss, she lets go and turns to Johanna. "Ready?"

Watching her and Johanna head down the slope, I take a deep breath to reassure myself. _She's going to be fine. I'll see her at midnight, we'll be together again._

If only I had known this would be the last time I'd see her for a long, long time, I'd have held on to her longer.

Watching them go, Finnick turns to us. "I guess we should be heading there, too?" he asks. Beetee checks on the wires once more, makes sure they're fastened, and we turn to go.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling motion behind us, and whip around. Enobaria and Brutus burst through the trees, armed and bloodthirsty. They catch Beetee by surprise, and Enobaria gives him a deep gash, cutting his elbow. He howls in pain and falls, to the ground.

"Run, Peeta!" Finnick yells, trying to block them both from reaching me. Which leaves me confused. Why are they all trying to save me, rather than themselves?

And I do the most cowardly thing possible. I ran, through the trees, getting far away from them as I possibly could. I could hear Brutus shouting in the distance at Enobaria, telling her not to come after me, but to go after Finnick instead. Since he's the bigger threat. At least Finnick got away.

I'm not proud of what I did, but only one though ran through my mind as I ran. _I have to save Katniss._

_

* * *

_Yeah. After some time, I realized I was going the wrong way. Brilliant. Retracing my path, I headed back to the lightning tree. I knew it was dangerous, but it was my best bet to find her.

I take a risk, calling out to her. At least I can draw the Careers to me. "Katniss! Katniss!"

"Peeta! Peeta, I'm here!" she yells, at the top of her voice. Relief washes over me, followed by sheer panic. She's going to draw them to her! I run as fast as I can through the forest, trying to get to her, to protect her. But my artificial leg is in the way, and I can't move as fast as I'd like.

And then a canon strikes.

"Katniss!" I howl, desperately hoping the cannon wasn't for her. When she doesn't answer, I push myself harder, but I'm still too far. Another cannon.

Oh please, not Katniss.

I'm almost near the tree, when suddenly, lightning strikes it. My eyes widen in horror, dread washing over me. If those cannons weren't for Katniss, she'll surely die now, anyway, through the shock. But I don't stop. Best go up there and kill myself along with her.

Then the explosions begin, and I'm thrown back. Before blacking out, I think of her. _Katniss._

_

* * *

_When I wake up, I'm in a white, sterilized room. I can see Johanna, still unconscious on an adjacent bed.

Groggily, I sit up, to see a tube sticking into my arm. I tug at it, confused.

And then it comes back to me. Everything. And the only possible explanation as to why I'm here, in this room, is that I'm the victor. That everyone else died in the explosion, except me. Katniss, too. No, no, no. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss...

I try to calm down, berating myself. If I was the victor, Johanna wouldn't be alive. I glance over, and I see the steady rise and fall of her chest. No, she's obviously alive. Katniss must be, too. She has to be. Then what's going on?

The door of the room opens, and I feel my heart sinking as President Snow enters. His eyes, unforgiving like a snake, bore into mine, puffy lips set in a sardonic smile.

I gulp, gathering up the courage to ask, "Where's Katniss?"

He laughs, and its the most horrible sound I've ever heard. Worse than the screams of those dying, the groans and manic laughter I've heard in the bloodbath these last two Hunger Games.

He stops, and looks down at me, all traces of laughter gone. "Well, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, Peeta," he whispers in a chilly tone, eyes flashing. "Your wife's caused us quite a lot of trouble."

* * *

**What do you think? Review review review! Please? :)**


	7. Star Cross'd Indeed

**Chapter 7! :)**

* * *

**_"A pair of star-cross'd lovers, were they."_  
__****~William Shakespeare, Romeo and Julliet**

***Announcement of the Quarter Quell***

At seven-thirty, my family and I gather round the television, to watch the display of Katniss' wedding dresses, which are being voted on in the Capitol. My family think it's all true, what's happening between the two of us. It's too dangerous to tell them the truth, and the less they know, the better.

On the screen, Caesar Flickerman's showing everyone how Katniss' looks in each dress, the capitol audience positively gushing "ooh's" and "aah's". He proceeds to introduce Cinna, who of course is the designer of the entire wedding collection, and then he turns everyone's attention to the giant screen.

Then Katniss' beautiful face fills up the screen, six times, each showing her in a different outfit. It all looks the same to me, her looking absolutely stunning in each one. The Capitol residents have favorites though, and pretty soon there's betting all around, people booing and cheering for different pieces.

"Well, looks like we've got a splendid choice here, for the future Mrs. Mellark!" Caesar hollers. "Interested parties must cast their votes by noon, tomorrow. Let's send Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!"

My mother squeezes my hand tightly, beaming. Well, I've finally done her some good. Made us rich, popular. I extract my hand from hers. I know that if Katniss had never won the Hunger Games, she'd still be a "filthy girl" from the Seam to my mom.

My dad smiles at me, and my older brother, Tom, gives me a playful nudge.

I force myself not to roll my eyes at their excitement. What's there to be excited about? Knowing that you'll be so happy, but the one you love will just be miserable the whole time, constantly wishing you were someone else? But I have to remind myself that they don't know that, and I give them a smile, trying to look cheerful.

"Don't turn off those TV sets just yet!" Caesar says. "Stay tuned, for another BIG event of the evening. That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"Third Quarter Quell?" my younger brother Rye asks, confused. "But why're they announcing it now? It's months away."

"The Quell's always something special," my mom explains. Special? "They add a new twist for the tributes, to make it entertaining."

Yeah. I bet it isn't for the people who get reaped.

A sick feeling consumes me, as I realize I'll have to mentor the male tribute who goes in this year. What if its someone I know? Rye, maybe? Or what if the girl tribute is one of my friends, like Delly, or Madge? The first Games I mentor is the Quell.

Before I have time to really think about it, though, the anthem blares out, and President Snow walks on stage. A young boy wearing a white suit follows him, holding a wooden box.

He smiles in that sadistic way of his, and walks up to the mike, in front of the cheering Capitol Audience. As he begins to speak, the audience gaze raptly at him, as he explains the Dark Days, and the beginning of the Hunger Games.

"When the laws for the Hunger Games were laid out," he booms, "it was dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts'...rebellion."

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary," he continues, "As a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

Tough. Luckily, I wasn't alive for that one, but I could only imagine how it would have felt, having your own District Members, the only people you could trust, vote to send you to your death.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." The year Haymitch won. Imagine, being in an arena, having to face forty three people, 3 of them your own district members. No wonder he's drunk all the time.

"And now, we honor our third Quarter Quell," the President says, and you can see the excitement and anticipation on every Capitol Citizens' face. Bloodthirsty bastards. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

For a second, I'm unable to register what he's saying. Only when my dad groans and pulls me into a tight embrace, do I realize what he means.

I'll have to face the Hunger Games all over again.

My first thought is Katniss. It's between me and Haymitch, but even if he does get chosen, I have to go in. To protect her. She doesn't have a choice, being the only female victor from District twelve.

Breaking away from my father, I burst out the door and run towards Haymitch's house.

* * *

I push the door open, not bothering to knock. "Haymitch! HAYMITCH!" I shout, running through the hallway. Predictably, he's in the kitchen, reaching for a bottle of liquor.

"Heard the verdict, did you?" he says scathingly, opening the bottle. "Going into the Games again. Playing against my friends, along with Katniss. Wow, that should be fun-"

I swipe the bottle from him and throw it on the ground to get his attention. He glares at me, and for a second I think he's about to hit me. Instead he says, "So why are you here instead of comforting your future Mrs.? I'm sure she's taking this well."

"That can come later, Haymitch. But now I want you to listen to me," I tell him, trying to keep my voice steady. "Please, please_, please _let me go into the arena with her."

He snorts, and reaches for another bottle. "You're entirely predictable, Peeta. In love, willing to do anything for her. Give up your godamn _life_ for a miserable girl who's got no feelings for you beyond friendship-"

"Shut. Up. Haymitch." I say, teeth clenched. "I don't give a damn about her feelings for me right now, all I know is that I want to keep her alive. It's only fair. You chose her last time, so now you have listen to what I have to say. I need to protect her! And I can only do that if I'm in the arena with her, Haymitch. I don't expect you to understand-"

"Understand? Understand?" Haymitch shouts, getting up. "You think you're the only one who's been in love Peeta? The only one who's seen the girl he's in love with go into the arena?"

I gape at him, shocked. "You...you loved..."

He leans on the counter and closes his eyes. He looks at me, and I'm thrown by the amount of pain that fills them. And tears. "I loved her, Peeta. And guess what? I never told her. I didn't have the guts. I mean, what was the point, right? Couldn't do anything. Anything. Loved her. So much."

He's speaking to himself now, and frankly, it scares me. I've never seen Haymitch like this before...this is worse than when he's drunk. I gently lay a hand on his shoulder, and I take it as a good sign when he doesn't shrug it off.

"But in the end, even I couldn't protect her. Couldn't risk my life to save hers. I was a coward." He straightens up and looks morosely at me. "Unlike you. You're brave. Willing to risk your life for her."

We sit in silence for a few minutes when he speaks up again. "Don't mention this to her, alright? We wouldn't want her thinking me as actually having feelings, now would we? You're making me soft, boy. Go away."

I chuckle softly, getting up. "So, it's done, then?"

"Nothing I can do if you volunteer, anyway."

Nodding, I head towards the door. Before I leave, I turn around, hesitating. "Haymitch?"

"Yeah?"

"What was...her name?"

Giving me that heartbreaking look once again, he takes another swig of alcohol and whispers, "Maysilee. Maysilee Donner."

* * *

I head towards Katniss' house, trying not to think of Haymitch. What if that happens to me? If I have to live without Katniss, if she...

No. That won't happen. I'll be in the arena, protecting her as much as I can. She won't die, not on my watch.

I head up the driveway to her house and knock on the door. Prim opens it, eyes bloodshot. When she sees me, she starts sobbing and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back, and hold back my own tears, which are threatening to spill over. Mrs. Everdeen comes up behind her and pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for sometime, both of them sobbing on my shoulder, when I gently pull away.

"Is...Katniss around?" I choke out.

"No, dear. As soon as we heard the announcement, she ran away. I assumed she went to your house, but..."

"Oh, thanks anyway, Mrs. Everdeen. I'll go look for her. Don't worry, I'll bring her back," I say, waving.

"Thanks, Peeta. You...you take care, alright?" she smiles sadly.

"As much as I can, Mrs. Everdeen," I mumble. "Bye, Prim."

She waves half heartedly at me, and I turn around, and head back to Haymitch's house.

"Katniss! KATNISS!" I call. No response.

I wander aimlessly around for sometime, before I reach Katniss' house once again. There, on the front steps, I look up to see Katniss, sobbing in Gale's arms. My heart wrenches in my chest when I see their arms wrapped around each other, Gale whispering soothing reassurances in her ear.

_That should be me._

Slowly, I turn around and head back towards my own house. Maybe it's better this way. I'll make sure she safely comes back home, and then, nothing's going to stop her from having a life with Gale.

No more me.

But I told Haymitch that at the moment, I didn't care what feelings she had for me. And I meant it. I know that I love her, and I know I want to make sure she survives these Games.

Nothing, nothing is going to stop me from doing that.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, please :) For Peeta's sake. **


	8. A Different Kind of Hunger

**Aaah. I've just read the chapters again, and boy, are they sad. Peeta's so...emo.**

**So, I thought of this. I don't know how it came out :P**

** Post Mockingjay, when Katniss becomes a little happier.**

* * *

**_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly._**

_**-Rose Franken**_

"Oh, come on, Katniss," I laugh, nudging her. "You know you want to."

"No way, Peeta. There is no way you're sticking that thing in me," she scowls, crossing her arms.

"Thing? Hardly a _thing._ I'm proud of it. Nice, soft, big. Lured in a lot of babes with it, too," I smirk.

"You have, have you? Well, go shove it in another '_babe'_, then," she snarls, eyes narrowing.

I chuckle. "Jealousy's cute on you, sweetheart. But you know you're the only one I want, anyway. Come on, open up."

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, Peeta?"

I frown. "The part where you're refusing. No one ever has before. They'd kill for it, you know."

"Well, there's a first for everything. Get used to it."

I come close to her and smile. "Please, Katniss? I've had tons of people tell me how good it was before. Their opinion. But I want _yours," _I whisper, stroking her arm.

She pushes against me and glares. "I know what you're trying to do, Peeta. It's not going to work."

"Oh, really? So nothing I say will change your mind, then?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Not at all."

Taking a step closer to her, I look into her eyes. "Nothing I do, either?"

She gulps and looks down at the floor. "_Nothing_, Peeta."

I lean into her and grab her shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "Indulge yourself, just this once, Katniss," I murmur, pulling her closer.

She shivers, and I smile against her neck. "Like that, do you?"

She throws her neck back and moans, as my lips travel further down.

Eyes dark, she lifts my head and smashes my lips against hers. I roughly kiss her back, twining my arms around her waist as her fingers grip my hair. I carry her off the ground and make her sit on the kitchen counter.

Our lips move hard against each other, like we want to fall in, but this is the closest we can get. It feels like heaven, and I don't want to stop. But I finally pull away, breathing hard.

I lean my forehead against hers and we both try to catch our breath. I gently nibble her earlobe. "Please, Katniss. For me?"

She looks at me and presses her hand against my chest. "How can I say no to you, Peeta?"

I grin and lift her up, but then she shoves me. Again.

"No, no! Think you can seduce me into it, do you?" she demands. "Not a chance in hell."

"Katniss, it's no big deal, really," I say, rolling my eyes. "I won't tell anyone. It can be our secret. Come to think of it, nothing's actually _wrong _with it."

"Please, Peeta," she sighs. "I don't want to. Can't you respect that?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, sweetie. It's not like I'm raping you or something," I say wryly, sitting next to her.

"As if I would need any persuasion for _that_," she laughs, leaning against my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and let out my final weapon. She glances at me and sees me pouting, and I can see her resolve crumble.

"I know I'm going to regret this," she mutters. "Fine, Peeta. ONE."

"Yes!" I leap off the counter and head to the oven. I grab the cookie tray and head back to where Katniss is sitting, and hand her a fresh chocolate chip cookie.

"It's unfair to use your pout, Peeta," she snaps. "You know I always fall for it."

"It's just one cookie, Katniss. Not the end of the world. You don't even need to be on that stupid diet. Now, open wide," I say, and give her a bite.

I watch her face carefully as she thoughtfully bites in. Her eyes widen, then close in pleasure, and she moans softly. I gulp. "That good, huh?" I manage to say, looking at her. Trying not to look at her, actually. The way she throws her head back in ecstasy, reveling in the taste of the chocolate...makes me hunger for something _else._

She swallows and looks up at me, eyes bright. "Brilliant, Peeta. This is absolutely amazing!" She grabs the rest of the cookie from me and eagerly bites into it.

She moans again, and I grab the what's left of the cookie from her. "Nope, that's enough for you."

She glares at me and tries to make a grab for it. "What the hell, Peeta? First you practically shove it at me, now you're taking it away from me when I finally want it?"

I grab her face and press my lips against hers. "I'll give you all the cookies in the world, Katniss," I say after I pull away, my voice coming out deep and husky. "But first..."

She smirks, catching on. "Rape?"

I smile, and scoop her into my arms, bridal style. "Rape," I confirm, carrying her up the stairs to our bedroom.

She smiles and loops her arm around my neck. "This couldn't be called rape, exactly, if I'm complying," she says coyly. "But I want another one of those cookies after we're done."

"Oh, so you think the cookies can make you feel better than I can?" I retort, only half joking.

"Oh, no doubt," she sighs, eyes closing in pleasure.

I put her down and push her against the bedroom door. "Is that a bet, Mrs. Mellark?"

"Undoubtedly. For now, the cookie's got one over you."

"Let's not forget who made them, now," I say, pulling her into the room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**So. Thoughts? (:**


End file.
